Gwydion
Gwydion is a black mage and member of the Vulfsatz. He has taught Hannibal Losstarot black magic and rhetorics. He murdered Mika Koskenkorva in Alent and assumed his identity in order to infiltrate the unsuspecting Fellowship of Maar Sul and spy on them on behalf of the Crimson Coalition. Biography Early Years Shattered Dreams Gwydion was born into a merchant family in Etheril in Libaterra. His parents had a busy business, so they often let their daughter Elizabeth take care of the young Gwydion. The siblings bonded, and Gwydion enjoyed Elizabeth's company as he grew up. However, one day Gwydion accidentally cast a fire spell. Elizabeth realized that he had potential for studies as a mage, and she informed their parents of Gwydion's abilities. It did not take long for the word to spread, though, and a mage appeared on the doorstep of the household to test Gwydion. Pleased by what he had seen, the mage told the family that Gwydion was destined to become a great mage and he would have the honour of beginning his studies at the Magestar immediately instead of studying at Graves Hall first as was the custom. This made the parents proud, and they chose to send Gwydion with the mage to Aison. Gwydion was not initially happy to leave his sister behind, but she managed to convince him that his new destination, the Magestar, would give him a means to grow into a powerful and wise man who could help people all over the world. She gave him a locket so that they would always be together no matter how far away they were. Gwydion reluctantly followed the mage to Aison; he did not want to disappoint Elizabeth, but he promised that he would return home once he had learned enough and give the locket back to her. Years passed, and Gwydion showed much promise as he learned more spells. However, he left the Magestar when he heard that the Yamatians had invaded Libaterra. Although his masters tried to stop him, he managed to evade them and managed to find a boat which took him to Libaterra. Once he got back to Etheril, he discovered that the Yamatians had sacked many houses and killed many people, including his family. All he saw was the charred remains of his house where his family had perished in the flames. Something snapped in Gwydion that day, and he began a destructive rampage in the city. He killed dozens of Yamatians and members of the Clergy of Mardük before he was forced to flee into the wilderness. He lived a few years in isolation in a nearby forest, and his madness grew. He had lost everything, and he knew he could not return to the Magestar either. He became determined to kill as many Yamatians as possible and avenge the fate of his family. A New Purpose The Great War eventually reached Libaterran shores as the forces of the Grand Alliance came to liberate the land, and the Faerfolc began their devastating rampage. Things turned even worse when news of the Reactor Core Explosion spread. Chaos was everywhere, and everyone was fighting against everyone else. It was the sort of environment Gwydion liked, and he joined the fray. While the Magicracy of Alent took over Lutherin, Gwydion headed west to Trinity Gask where many Yamatians had fled. However, when he stumbled upon a crying girl and saw the Faerfolc slaughtering her and her family, he broke down emotionally as it reminded him of the fate of his family. However, two men saved him from the fey just in time and introduced themselves as Orestes and Donovan. They told him that they had seen how powerful his magic had been, and they wanted to take him to Trinity Gask to meet with a knight named Glaurung Losstarot. Hearing that he would be given unlimited access to the libraries of Trinity Gask and that he would grow more powerful in the process, Gwydion chose to follow the duo to the city. Gwydion had a lengthy talk with Glaurung, and in the end she managed to convince him to join her. He became one of the members of the Vulfsatz and helped recruit the final member, Rhys, some time later. Gwydion's madness had not quite disappeared, though, although the death of his family and the peasant girl troubled him greatly. Nevertheless he served loyally in the ranks of the Vulfsatz and helped stabilize Western Libaterra under Rebel rule in the years following the Cataclysm. Godslayer Era Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Devourer's Reach Gwydion teleported with the rest of the heroes to Vanna after their business in Alent concluded. He and his companions were surprised to find themselves in the middle of a bloody battle where the Alliance and the people of Vanna were fighting against the invading Northern Horde. Despite the heroes' valiant struggle the demons ended up taking over Vanna, but the demons allowed the defenders to flee in peace after the battle thanks to the commands of the new demonic Dreadlord Ronove Thanadar. Gwydion was quite confused by this sudden turn of events but kept his act up in order to not raise any suspicion within the Alliance. The Point of No Return Gwydion kept posing as Koskenkorva and travelled with the Grand Alliance to Alent to seek sanctuary. He found out that the rest of the Vulfsatz had travelled to the same location in search of Glaurung who had been kidnapped recently. Gwydion promised to keep his eyes open for any unusual activity and let his fellow Vulfsatz know of any leads that he might find. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mika Koskenkorva : After murdering the real Koskenkorva, Gwydion assumed his identity in order to infiltrate the Fellowship of Maar Sul. ; Wormtongue : A nickname given to Gwydion because of his ability to deceive and manipulate people with his elaborate words. Appearance Gwydion has a rather messy, black hair, evil moustache and brown eyes. He often seems to smirk for no apparent reason even when he is impersonating someone else. He is of average height and a bit more muscular than an ordinary mage. He prefers to wear his dark Vulfsatz uniform unless he is working undercover. Personality and Traits Although Gwydion is brutally effective like any Vulfsatz member, he can be rather sadistic if given a chance. He likes to blow up stuff and is more than willing to kill people to finish his job. However, despite his destructive personality and venomous words he stays undercover as long as it suits him. He is a great infiltrator and despite his snarky attitude and strong opinions he quickly establishes himself as a flawed person who people can sympathize with. Powers and Abilities Gwydion is a powerful black mage who can also defend himself adequately with maces and swords if needed. He often prefers to use his words as weapons, though, because he feels that the pen is mightier than the sword. His skills in manipulation are refined, and he can gain advantages by using his destructive magic in appropriate places. Relationships Donovan Glaurung Losstarot Hannibal Losstarot Orestes Rhys Elendil See also *Mika Koskenkorva *Vulfsatz Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Mullencamp Category:Third Age Category:Vulfsatz